


Breathe Easy

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Panic Attacks, ashton comforts him, luke is fifteen and nervous about a performance and starts having a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 seconds of summer are going to perform in the park but a lot of people have turned up and Luke starts getting nervous which triggers a panic attack and Ashton helps to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easy

Luke was nervous, to put it simply. He was actually sweating and kept biting at his lip as he looked around at the large group of people that were lingering near the stage in the park. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. _What if he messed up? What if everyone laughed at him? What if he got on stage and he forgot the words and his band mates started laughing at him? What if they made fun of him? What if he started crying on stage? What if-_ Oh no.

It was happening again. The tightness in his chest, the suffocating feeling in his lungs. He could feel the tears already stinging his eyes. He needed to leave. He needed to get away. _Oh god, he couldn't breathe._

In the midst of Luke's panic, Ashton looked over, spotting the shaking boy, paler than usual and looking like he was going to be sick. He dismisses himself from where he was helping MIchael and Calum set up on the stage and jogs over to the younger boy.

By the time Ashton stops in front of him, Luke is grasping at his chest, gasping for air, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hey, Luke, look at me." Ashton says softly, placing a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder. He'd dealt with this before, not with Luke, but with his sister. "Take a deep breath, okay? Breathe in a count to six, okay?" Luke nods, trying to do as Ashton was directing him, focusing on counting and breathing rather than what had triggered the panic attack in the first place.

The oldest boy rubs Luke's back slowly, giving him gentle, quiet reminders to breathe. After a few minutes, Luke has calmed down a bit, though he's still sniffling, tears still slipping down his cheeks. Ashton pulls the younger boy in for a hug and Luke buries his face against Ashton's shoulder, his body still shaking slightly.

A few minutes later, Luke pulls back, wiping his face with his sleeves. "You okay?" Ashton asks softly, just wanting the younger boy to be alright. He nods, then shakes his head, then shrugs. The drummer chuckles softly. "That was quite the answer." This causes Luke to give him a small smile. "Tell me what's wrong, Luke. Did someone say something to your or something?" He asks, already looking around to see who's ass he was going to have to kick. "N-No. It's just... there are a lot of people here."

It suddenly hits Ashton, Luke was nervous. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about. You're a great singer and a great guitarist. Everything will be fine." "What if I mess up?" "No one's going to notice as long as you don't acknowledge it. And if they do, laugh it off. Besides, you're adorable, they'll just think it was cute cause you'll turn all red and stuff." There he goes, turning red now and hiding his face. "Ash..." He whines, causing the older boy to chuckle. "See? It'll be fine. And the other boys and I will be right up there with you to back you up." Luke smiles, uncovering his face. "Thanks, Ash." "No problem. Now, let's go help Mikey and Calum finish setting up before Michael gets grumpy and starts yelling at us." The blond nods, following Ashton over to the stage to help finish setting up.

After the first couple of songs, Luke starts to get comfortable up on stage and Ashton smiles to himself. He knew Luke would be fine. They finish up the show about an hour later and everything was fine. There were a few mess ups, but nothing major. As they're packing up, the drummer nudges the blond with a grin. "See? I told you that you'd be fine." Luke smiles, nudging the boy back.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, I just got the idea and went with it. Hope it wasn't too bad and I hope at least someone enjoyed it.


End file.
